


International Horror Story: Murder House

by Anubis_2701, BluePhoenix14



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Dark Character, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Historical References, Horror, I feel like I don't need to explain the DEATH part, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by American Horror Story, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Oblivious parents, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Psychological Horror, SHOULD BE REPOSTED BY THE END OF THE YEAR, Teen Angst, Triggers, UNDERGOING MAJOR REWRITE AND PLOT REVISIONS!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenix14/pseuds/BluePhoenix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Horror Story - Murder House AU:<br/>When 17 year old Antonio Carriedo moves to California, he isn't expecting to have a good time, especially not in the old, somewhat creepy house they've just moved into. Add an all-new school to the mix, and things are looking dull. However, after a series of strange occurences and encounters, Antonio realises that the house he's just moved into is much more interesting than it seems. Steeped in dark history, this place is not to be meddled with, and neither are it's occupants.<br/>Welcome to the Murder House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Horror Story: Murder House

 

**Present Day**

*******

It was an old house, which was obvious. Maybe not centuries old, as Antonio wasn’t sure if there were many houses around that actually were centuries old anymore, but he had a feeling this one had truly piled on the decades. 1940s, at least.

The 17 year old gazed up at it, boxes balanced in his hands, not feeling overly optimistic about this new home. They’d moved away from Spain just over two years ago, and resettled in Portland. Antonio had just begun to really fit in there, when he was told he’d be moving again, this time to California. It wasn’t the location he minded. If anything, the heat would make him feel more at home. He was annoyed because he wouldn’t know a soul in the school, and he’d made some really good friends in Portland that he’d had to leave behind. He’d barely gotten the chance to say goodbye. The move had been so sudden, and he felt as though he’d been thrown into the dark with this one. He was going to attend an international school, with kids from all over the globe. While, yes, it sounded interesting, that also meant that it would be twice as humiliating if he couldn’t make a single friend.

Also, the house he was meant to live in now was, in a word, creepy.

Readjusting the boxes in his arms, he tried to think of the positives.

First, it was a two storey house. Antonio had only ever lived in one-storeys. He’d always found two-storey houses more interesting, and they usually had more space.  
Second, it was old. Though it did add to the creepy factor, it also meant that there could be all sorts of things to find in there, things left by the last owners. He would literally be living in a historic building. It would fascinating to explore.  
Third, he had the opportunity to make a new range of friends to add to those from Spain and Portland. In Antonio’s mind, there was no such thing as having too many friends. He could also befriend the neighbours, if he wanted.  
Fourth, he’d have a bigger room. That had been one of the things his mother had said as she tried to ease him into the idea of moving. That meant more room for his Knicks and knacks. His photography would be able to be displayed, and he would be able to fit his drum kit.

Smiling genuinely now, he moved up the path. The garden was a little overgrown and wild, so that meant he probably would have several weekends and afternoons helping his green-thumb mother clean it up and make it respectable, but that excited him. Unlike most teenagers, Antonio liked helping his parents, especially gardening with his mother. Some of his friends back in Portland had joking exclaimed that he was succumbing to the ‘Flower Power’. Antonio’s mother Gabriela, upon hearing this as she walked past, had just waved her hand and smiled, yelling “Good thing, too!” over her shoulder.

Nudging the front door open with his foot, Antonio took his first look at the foyer. The chandeliers complimented the dark wood walls beautifully, and he couldn’t help but gaze at the wine-coloured carpet on the grand staircase, which stretched upwards to the second storey. It was undoubtedly a beautiful house, suddenly seeming much less scary now he was actually inside it. He let his eyes wander around the space. It did, of course, look quite empty. Though, knowing his mother, that would be remedied quickly.

He made his way upstairs and into what would be his new bedroom. It was much larger than his old one, it was true. He definitely wanted to repaint the walls from the dull, green they were now. But, looking around, he couldn’t help but like it already. It would look better with all his furniture in it, of course, but he was already far more optimistic about moving here than he had been before. Antonio placed the boxes on the floor and straightened up, grinning.

Hearing grunts behind him, he moved out of the way as the mover men brought his bed up, before quickly moving to help them.

***

Eladio sighed contentedly as he watched his son help take furniture into the house. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve such a good son, but he would forever be thankful for it. His son had been conflicted about leaving, he knew, yet Antonio had put a brave face on and even now was trying his best to find something good in the situation. He had really been blessed with a wonderful son. Gabriela stood next to him, watching with the same happy expression. Grinning, he kissed the top of her head before going to join them. Smiling at her husband and son, Gabriela moved back into the kitchen, and almost immediately smacked into a woman.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, grabbing the woman whom she’d nearly knocked off her feet.

“Its fine, ma’am.” The girl said.

“If I might ask, what are you doing in my house?” Gabriela asked, hoping not to sound too rude.

“Oh!” the woman straightened up a little, “I’m the housekeeper. I’ve worked for every owner for years.”

Gabriela chuckled slightly.

“Well, I didn’t know the house came with its own keeper. I’ve never had a housekeeper before though, and in the past I’ve never really needed one.”

The woman deflated a little.

“I know the house top to bottom! It really is massive, and it can be hard to navigate. Please ma’am, I’ve worked here for years, and I wouldn’t know where else to go.”

Gabriela looked her over. She looked like she might be in her mid-thirties or so, and had long brown hair fastened with an orange flower on one side, and a pair of bright green eyes.

“Well…” Gabriela hesitated, then smiled. “Why not? This house is pretty big…”

The housekeeper smiled.

“I promise to have it in top shape. My name is Elizabeta, by the way.” She held out her hand to shake.

Gabriela accepted it. “Gabriela. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Just a moment later, Eladio and Antonio came in, laughing about something, stopping when they saw Elizabeta.

“Oh, hello! And who is this, Gabriela?”

“This is Elizabeta, she’s the housekeeper.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Eladio and Antonio both said, shaking hands with her.  

Elizabeta smiled.

“I promise, this house will be in fine shape once you let me at it. I would prefer to start Thursday, but I can do Wednesday if you would like.”

***

Antonio huffed as he finished hauling the last of the boxes into his new room. It was larger than his room in Portland, which was for sure. That, his mother had been right about. He’d begun to feel optimistic about his new life here. They even had a housekeeper, which meant he didn’t have to do any more chores! Elizabeta was quite lovely, though, and had already proven herself to be rather efficient. She and Gabriela were talking downstairs now. The two seemed to be getting along well, and Antonio was personally glad that his mother had agreed to hire Elizabeta. She seemed responsible, and very kind. She had also jokingly threatened to concuss him with a frying pan if he didn’t keep his room clean. And though she’d been joking, she’d been intimidating nonetheless.

Antonio was going to keep his room clean regardless.

Hopefully, his new school would be good. He started on Tuesday, and it was Saturday. That gave him a few days to sort out his things and unpack, as well as adjust, before starting at his new school. He’d chosen to take Spanish as his language. It felt like cheating, since it was his first and native language, but he would need time to do his other work. It was senior year, and he’d be hard-pressed to finish all of his work. Most seniors were, and he knew of more than one person back in Portland who’d purposefully chosen an easy class so they could do other work during it.

Antonio still missed his friends, but knew lamenting over his move wouldn’t fix anything. His best option was to make sure he was well rested and happy when he started on Tuesday, so it would be easier to make new friends. He definitely didn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression. He was the sort of person that preferred to be friends with everyone, and hated the idea of enemies. That wasn’t to say that he’d never had an enemy before, he just preferred to not have them.

He lay on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was painted a nice, midnight blue. Apparently the last owners had been a gay couple. The two certainly had had a sense of style. The inside had been impeccably designed and ordered, and in great condition. Antonio wondered why they’d left. He wondered that about all the previous owners. This house was a little creepy, but it was undeniably beautiful, and very elegant. The chandeliers, walls, windows and even the grand staircase were all old, and with stunning features. Creepy though it might be, living inside the house made Antonio feel oddly like the lord of an old manor.

The house was quite cold, though, as if the heating wasn’t able to reach all corners of it. Antonio’s room was colder than the rest of the house, though. He shrugged it off, certain the heating would kick in sooner or later.

He turned onto his stomach, smiling slightly. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
